


For The Love Of Dog

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Impulsive Decisions, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Slight FitzSimmons, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trip Lives, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Coulson makes an impulsive decision that could 'threaten' the dynamic of the team.





	For The Love Of Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own marvels agents of shield. 
> 
> Here's something cute and fluffy. We always need it.

With the instruction given to keep praticising the new move until they get _better_, May leaves the gym and her tactical team behind. It can be beyond frustrating sometimes teaching hand to hand, especially having to stand by on the sidelines and watch. Any other time she would be on the mats but after her last mission out with Trip, she'd hurt her shoulder resulting in her being benched until it's healed.

Walking through the now familiar hallways of their home, she makes her way to the Playground's common area. While a number of agents are out on assignment, for the team it's been a quiet day. May has just made it into the doorway, heading for the kitchen in need of a cup of tea when Skye's squeal reaches her ears, followed by Simmons' cooing voice, though she can't see them from where she is standing.

"Oh you're so handsome, the most handsome man in the whole wide world. Yes you are."

May's eyebrows shoot up, her head snapping to her left when Bobby appears beside her.

"Do I even want to know?"

"You'll see," Bobby says with a smile.

The women in the doorway move further into the room and that's when May sees them. Sat on the floor are Skye, Simmons, Trip and Coulson but that's not what catches her attention. Walking a few more steps nearer the scene, she stops dead, hands on her hips as she glares down at the sight before her. "What is that?" Skye and Jemma choose to ignore her, while Trip briefly glances up with that infectious smile of his before returning his attention to the others, who are all too focused on what she was referring to. Coulson however does look up, a guilty smile plastered on his face. May ignores what that smile does to her, instead narrows her eyes back in his direction, waiting for an answer to her question. By now, Bobby has abandoned her side to join the others on the floor, the group forming a circle.

"It's a puppy, May."

"Yes, I can see that. What I don't understand is what _it _is doing here? In the base."

"Jeez May, don't be so grumpy. Just look how cute he is." Skye injects, her eyes glowing with a childlike joy she hasn't seen in a very long time as she watches the puppy run from person to person soaking up all the attention he is getting. It's at that moment she suddenly notices the steady ground she's standing upon, not one tremor rumbling beneath her feet. She watches for a few more moments, an ease filling her at the sight. She maintains her questioning though. They're not going to get away with this that easy.

"Cute?... that's debatable and I ask again, what is it doing here?" The last five words are said slowly, emphasising her point.

The traitor that she is, Skye immediately points to Coulson as if passing over the questioning and possibly the blame. The man in question gets up and moves towards May, a nervous expression now covering his handsome face. You wouldn't think he's the director of a secret goverment agency looking at him now. "I brought him here."

"Why?" Suspicion drenches that one word and May has a feeling she knows exactly where this is going.

"I found him."

Skye snorts a laugh behind them.

"Found it?" She asks suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "Where?"

"While out this morning."

He's being very vague and she knows he's lying. He has about a thousand different tells. So, she stares him down and waits.

It doesn't take long.

"Fine," Coulson sighs, giving up. "I did find him this morning but it was in... the pet store. It was closing down and I saw him in the window. The sign said if no new owner bought him, he'd be handed over to a shelter." He explained, his expression so boyish and earnest. It reminds her of the academy, of him rambling on and on about Captain America. "I couldn't just leave him there and besides, it was like fate."

May rolls her eyes at how he was easily sucked in. "Fate? What was fate?"

"His name." Coulson bends down and whistles, the puppy immediately comes bounding over. Picking him up, Coulson holds out the black Labrador retriever to face May. "Meet Cap."

_Dear God_....If May was less that impressed before she is even less so now as she looks around the pup to Coulson. "Are you sure they chose to name him?"

Coulson adopts an innocent look. "Absolutely."

May stares back at him, watching as he cuddles the puppy to his chest. He's attached already, they all are, _great_. "You'll have to take it back, we can't keep it."

His face falls but she can see he isn't about to back down so easily, not without a fight. "We can't take him back because there's no where to take him back to, the pet store has _closed_. Besides, we _are_ keeping him."

May looks back at him in disbelief. "What are we going to do with it?"

Coulson shrugs, not really seeing a problem. "He can come to work with us." It seems like he already has a solution. He points behind him and she follows his direction to see a bed, a water and food bowl already set up across the common area. A bunch of toys in a little crate. "He can a guard dog maybe, to protect the base."

May rolls her eyes again. "Phil, we live in a secret military base filled with agents and spies. What do you think a dog can do that they can't?"

Coulson shrugs, not dignifying her with any kind of response. Probably because he knows she's right. 

May glances down at the black lab in doubt. "He looks like a ferocious beast. Sarcasm drips her every word as she watches 'Cap' lick Coulson's chin making him smile.

"You're out numbered anyway, sorry May." Despite her words, Skye sounds as far from sorry as one could be.

"I don't remember being present when this vote was cast."

Trip steps in. "All in favour of the new addition to the Shield family..." Immediately, every hand bar May's shoots into the air. "Settled, sorry Agent May." He states with his charming smile hoping to ease her loss from his position on the floor with the others.

"I don't have any say, do I?"

"No, not really."

May's shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine."

Skye and Jemma cheer in quiet victory and Coulson beams at her. "Great." He then takes a step closer to her and holds out the puppy. "Now, say hello. Cap, meet May, May meet Cap."

May scowls at him and ignores the laughs coming from the team across the room. Inside her heart grows warm with fondness for these people while outwardly, she remains stony faced. Eventually and rather gingerly she reaches out to take the dog from his hands. Holding the dog up to eye level, she stares at him. "Hello Cap," she greets, sounding almost bored and almost instantly, Cap's tail starts wagging furiously at the sound of her voice and he squirms in her grasp. May has to admit, even if only to herself that he is a rather cute pup, even wearing a ridiculous bandana around his neck covered in his namesake's shield.

"Oh, he likes you, see."

"Hmmm." May continues to stare at the dog, eyeing him rather critically. "We'll have to set some ground rules." She looks to Coulson. "And he's definitely not sleeping in our bed."

"That's okay, we'll need rules and he'll be trained." Coulson smiles easily, nodding. "And I bought a second bed for our quarters." 

"Oooo, sounds like someone doesn't like sharing." Skye teases her SO.

She levels Skye with a look that doesn't have the desired effect it once would have as the younger girl just grins at her. May looks back at Cap seriously. "You have permission to chew her shoes." Cap's tail wags lazily back and forth as if he understands his new Mom's words.

_Great_, she's a puppy parent. 

"Hey! Don't tell him that."

May rolls her eyes and sets down the dog, eyes following after him as he makes a break for the others still sat on the floor, lapping up all the attention being sent his way when he reaches them. Her eyes move to Coulson's to find him moving towards her, closing the gap between them. He takes her hand to lead her over to the kitchen, putting some space between them and the others.

He switches on Jemma's kettle before turning to her. Resting his hands at her waist he pulls her closer, smiling gently at her. "Thank you."

"Hmm," May hums, running her hands down his lapels. She spares a glance at the others but they're all occupied with Cap. Tilting her head, she kissed him softly but keeps it short before he draging her lips away from his mouth to his ear. "You can make up for it later." She whispers, her breath ghosting over his skin.

Coulson groans quietly and he nods, feeling slightly breathless at the thought of what she's implying. The affect this woman has on him, never ceases to amaze him. "I can do that."

With one more quick kiss he pulls away from her, the promise of later lingering between them nicely.

Coulson automatically starts making her tea once the kettle boils, a mug of coffee appearing by his elbow as he does. He offers a smile in thanks.

"Thank you," she says while accepting her own cup.

They lean back against the kitchen island, watching the others across the room. Fitz has now joined them, sitting beside Skye on the floor. There's still an awkwardness between him and Jemma but things are slowly getting better with time.

The room is filled with laughter from their team, a high pitched squeak and barks coming from their newest recruit.

May turns to Coulson, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Good call," she concedes quietly. 

"I thought it would be good for them. I read an article about therapy dogs."

"It seems to be working."

And it is. They watch as Fitz tries and fails to get the dog to sit who's more interested in dragging along a stuffed moose toy, a high pitched squeak can be heard filling the air every now and then.

May winces. That will take some getting use to.

But from the look on Phil's face to Fitz, who has a renewed brightness in his eyes, to the relaxed posture of Skye and the firm ground they stand upon it's worth any amount annoyance however small.

Besides, Cap is rather cute.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was nice and fluffy right? Thank you for checking this out, lovely readers. Hopefully you enjoyed this little dose of Philinda. This is a little different to the Philinda I've written previously, any feedback is welcome. More for this pairing will be along soon. Until next time...
> 
> ❤


End file.
